


Three Steps To Heaven

by OrnateDragon



Series: NZ Trio [1]
Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, bad flirting attempts, moving to a relationship, potential polycule
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28505154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrnateDragon/pseuds/OrnateDragon
Summary: BJ and Tommy realise after the first Test against Pakistan, that they might have feelings for their favourite spinner, but does he like them? And does he like both of them, because they've also realised they're definitely a couple!Kane's just hoping they can sort out whatever is going on between themselves, he needs a holiday from relationship drama!
Relationships: BJ Watling/Tom Latham, BJ Watling/Tom Latham/Mitchell Santner
Series: NZ Trio [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122248
Comments: 23
Kudos: 15





	1. Realisations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sherlockguineapig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockguineapig/gifts).



> I have no idea where this came from, so I'm blaming @sherlockguineapig entirely :D
> 
> Based around the current series against Pakistan in NZ, more relationship drama for Kane to deal with!

It’s late evening, December 30th 2020, and despite the worldwide virus that’s wiped out most of the year’s cricket (and, sadly, a lot of people), the New Zealand team are on a high. They’ve only just managed to snatch a win from a Pakistani draw in the first Test (the final Test match of 2020!), mostly thanks to a leaping catch from Slinky off his own bowling to take the last wicket after a determined batting resistance far into the last session of the last day, and the beers are in full flow as they celebrate.

Slinky, swollen left hand cradled carefully to his chest, is standing with the rest of the bowling cartel, watching back the highlights. The setting sun catches on his glasses and spreads a warm glow over his face as he looks down at Wags the Injury Champion on a chair to his left, and BJ, sprawled on the bench to one side, pauses as he lifts his beer.

_Gods, Slinky’s attractive_ , he thinks, slightly taken aback by the feeling that’s just swept over him. _I wonder…_

“Another beer, eh?” Tommy interrupts BJ’s thoughts by landing not so gracefully almost in his lap, and the flush in _his_ cheeks isn’t entirely down to the alcohol, BJ thinks, nor is the look in his eye that promises a fun night to come. He quite likes that look on Tommy though, and they’ve been enjoying each other’s company for a while now.

Accepting the fresh beer, BJ shifts slightly to one side, tilting Tommy into a more balanced seat on the bench, and glances back up at Slinky. This team isn’t particularly shy about their general attractiveness, and compliments and friendly teasing over appearances are common, but BJ’s sure he’s not actively thought of exactly how attractive Slinky is before. Out of the corner of his eye, he notices Tommy is also eyeing up Slinky as well, and _maybe, maybe there might be interest there too?_

BJ resolves not to think of it, he and Tommy are happy having fun, and just because he thinks Slinky’s gorgeous doesn’t mean anything is going to happen. Besides, there’s beers to be drunk, the Pakistanis to congratulate on a very good match and some superb batting – oh, and there goes Kane to invite them into the dressing room now.

Over the evening, BJ and Tommy catch each other eyeing Slinky several times, and by the time the congratulations and beers are finished and everyone’s heading to bed, BJ can’t ignore the tension that’s sprung up between them. Tommy’s close behind BJ as they hurry out of the lift and head for BJ’s room, and BJ is looking forward to what might happen.

Tommy seems somewhat distracted from potential action though, as he lands heavily on the bed and gazes vaguely at the ceiling. “So,” He murmurs, “Slinky, eh?” BJ realises he’s blushing madly, and feels very defensive all of a sudden.

“You were looking too!” He blurts a little accusingly, unsure quite where this is going. The conversation, such as it is so far, is a bit heavy for their usual teasing into sex, but they clearly need to discuss whatever this is.

Tommy hums, still gazing at the ceiling, and nods. “ So I was.” There’s a pause, while BJ wonders exactly what this means for them, then he flops onto the bed beside Tommy.

Head pillowed on Tommy’s shoulder, BJ sighs. “I, well, I really like you, we wouldn’t be doing this if I didn’t, but I… maybe I like Slinky too?”

There’s another pause, then a deep sigh from Tommy. He curls his arm around BJ’s torso, twisting to press a kiss to the mop of brown curls tickling his neck. “Me too, to all of that, I really like you too, and maybe, yeah, I like Slinky too. So, what do we do?”

Silence falls, as they both ponder this dilemma. BJ wonders what it would feel like to have Slinky on the bed with them right now, whether he’d be squeezing in between them, or pressing BJ into Tommy’s body. He’s not sure which one he’d prefer, but as the arm around him flexes to bring him closer, BJ decides he doesn’t care much, if he could have both of them he would. Angling his head, BJ brushes his lips across the light stubble on Tommy’s jaw, wondering if Slinky’s stubble feels the same or not, although to be fair, he thinks, Slinky tends to shave more often than Tommy does! So, smooth cheeks brushing against his own, or stubble leaving marks down his chest, either way BJ isn’t going to complain.

The mood is softer than their usual teasing approach to sex, as BJ shifts to catch Tommy’s lips, but it seems appropriate somehow, now that they have sort of admitted that they’d like to explore a more serious relationship together, plus maybe adding Slinky. But that’s a discussion for another time, decides BJ as he runs an exploring hand under Tommy’s shirt, for when their heads are clearer.

***

Waking up in the morning, Tommy groans softly at the sunlight spearing through a small gap in the blinds. BJ’s curls are tickling his nose, and for a split second he notices that there is a gap behind him, a third of the bed where it feels like something, someone, is missing. Then, he remembers...

They’d caught each other looking at Slinky last night, and briefly discussed the fact that they would quite like it if he were to join them, but he hadn’t actually been here, there is no reason for Tommy to feel that he was missing. No reason for them to have left space on the bed for that third person, no reason why Tommy should feel like he needed to roll over and reach for a different body, kiss a different pair of lips good morning after kissing BJ awake. He sighs, wondering what exactly this means for him and BJ, knowing they need to have a long discussion about the whole matter, about their relationship.

They’d fallen into bed together, drunkenly, for the first time after the second ODI against Bangladesh early in 2019, and decided fairly quickly to keep doing so on a casual but regular basis. It has been fun every time, but somehow, last night, they’d admitted that neither of them wanted casual any more but they still definitely wanted each other, which is promising, thinks Tommy. However, they’d also apparently discovered last night that they both might like Slinky to join them, which poses its own problems.

As BJ sleepily rolls over in his arms, Tommy leans down to catch his lips. He notices that BJ’s arm stretches over him, waving into the empty space there, and pulls back to laugh softly at the confusion in BJ’s eyes. “Feeling like there should be someone else there, to pull in and kiss?” He teases gently, then sighs, dropping in to a serious tone. “I did too. Woke up wondering why there wasn’t anyone pressed against my back.”

BJ groans, ducking his head against Tommy’s chest. “Guess maybe we should have seen this earlier? But, I didn’t know till yesterday, didn’t ever think about it…”

“Me either. Never even properly noticed that I wanted more with you, never mind more than just you. But... and we don’t even know if Slinky is interested, Beej, what if he isn’t? What do we do then, eh?”

“I don’t know, T, but I do know I still want you, for good, if, if that’s what you want?” Tommy hopes the kiss he desperately presses to BJ’s lips answers that question, he can’t imagine his bed without BJ in it any more. The arms tightening around him let him know BJ’s got the message before they relax and a thoughtful expression crosses the other keeper’s face. “We’ll just have to try to find out about Slinky, any ideas? Maybe, I don’t know, ask him to go swimming with us when we get to Christchurch?”

Tommy snorts a little in amusement, twisting away from the half-hearted swat that BJ delivers to his bicep. “What, impress him with your floundering? Nah! Up the flirting, more compliments on his looks? Make sure we get the cubbies either side of him for the match, show off a little for him, so he gets a good look at us?”

“Might work. He’s so quiet about relationships though, I know he’s had girlfriends before, but does he even like guys? How do we find that out?” “Maybe, we drop hints about what kind of guys we’re into? Other than each other, I mean. Like, suggest other cricketers we’d jump, who look similar to Slinky?”

BJ taps his finger on his chin, thoughtfully, then sighs. “Nah, wouldn’t work. Everybody will just start drooling over Pat Cummins or Woakesy again, and let’s face it, babe, we don’t match up to either of them!” A mock-affronted scowl appears on Tommy’s features at that, and BJ can’t help grinning as he starts to make an attempt at appeasing the other keeper’s pretend hurt, and evade the fingers heading for his ribs in payback mode. Their wrestling approach to their relationship has made a reappearance, and BJ thinks the future options of slow-and-sweet or laughing-and-messy are just perfect for him, as long as he’s sharing them with Tommy (and, yes, Slinky, if the cricket Gods allow, please).

“You’re still the one for me, babe, even if either of them were available I’d still pick you! Well, and Slinky, but…” BJ cuts off with a laughing yelp as Tommy manages to roll them over, settling his weight into the cradle of BJ’s thighs and grinning down mischievously. Sending a quick glance at the clock, BJ throws his arms around Tommy’s shoulders as he muses, “We could just try telling him we’d like to see him naked, after all it’s how you pulled me, isn‘t it!”

“Yeah, well, I wasn’t going to put up with any more of your awful chat up lines, you know!” scoffs Tommy, deciding to shut BJ up the best way he knows how.

***

Breakfast, when Tommy and BJ get there after a rousing round of sex and then a hurried shared shower, is a little quieter than the previous night’s party, due purely to the residual hangovers that most of the team is nursing. They’re all still buzzing though, especially when the news comes that it looks like this series is set to propel New Zealand to the top of the World Championship rankings, and maybe Kane to the top of the batting leader board as well. Of course, Kane waves off the congratulations sent his way, as usual, but then his phone chimes, and the smile that breaks across his face when he’s sees who’s calling makes everybody cheer even louder as he accepts the call, and there’s an answering whoop from the other end. As Kane leaves, to talk to his boyfriend in peace, Tommy nudges BJ to a particular table.

Wags and Tim are nowhere to be seen, but Slinky’s sat with Trent, being teased about Trent having to cut his food up so he can eat one-handed. BJ and Tommy join them, BJ daring to grab Slinky’s wrist so they can check his hand. It’s badly bruised, but the swelling’s improved from last night, and maybe it looks like he’ll be okay for the next Test, so that’s one worry off the team’s mind, especially since Wags will most probably be out, with his broken toes that he bowled the entire match with, utter madman that he is!

Slinky doesn’t seem unopposed to BJ practically sitting on his lap so Tommy can also inspect the bowler’s hand, so BJ doesn’t move away when the subject changes from injuries to whether everyone’s organised for the trip to Christchurch. Trent, luckily, is absorbed in complaining about something or other to do with Neil and his toes, so the keepers don’t have to worry about him spotting that there’s anything going on. When Kyle joins them, the conversation switches again, to what the bowling conditions are likely to be in Christchurch, and the chances of Babar Azam being fit to play there. Somebody says “At least one cricketer has the sense to avoid playing with a broken bone!” which is funny even without Wags to respond to the teasing, and the talk swings again, to what injuries the various players now gathered at the tables have played with in pursuit of a win.

BJ can feel Slinky’s thigh, pressed close to his under the table, and it’s slightly distracting, now that he realises what he feels for the bowler. Tommy, on BJ’s left side, has his hand resting on BJ’s other thigh, and although BJ has let go of Slinky’s wrist he swears he can still feel that warmth on his palm. He wants to feel Slinky’s hands on his body, wants to get to know Slinky’s thighs intimately, and while he and Tommy had decided they’d just try to get closer to Slinky on the way to and in Christchurch, BJ’s starting to wonder if being blunt might be the better option, the quicker if riskier option.

***

The small plane they hop to get down to Wellington doesn’t offer Tommy and BJ any chance to discuss any plans without eavesdroppers, and though they’re sat together Slinky’s three rows ahead on the other side of the plane, too far away for them to engage him in conversation. There’s no improvement in the seating arrangements in the plane from Wellington to Christchurch either, although they do manage to have a quiet conversation about possible chances to sound Slinky out during training.

Towards the end of the last net session on their first day of training at Hagley Oval, Slinky is bowling to see how his hand is, although he has been ruled out of actively playing in the Test already. Tommy is padded up with bat ready for him, with BJ hanging around watching after his own net is finished. Slinky’s injured finger doesn’t seem to be slowing him down much, and BJ laughs a little as Tommy is clean bowled. Slinky grins on hearing the laugh as he turns to collect another ball while Tommy’s resetting the stumps, and BJ can’t help what falls out of his mouth.

“Some talented fingers you’ve got there, Slinky, bet they can really make some magic happen!” He winces inwardly as his tone makes his words sound way more innuendo laden than he actually intended, and Slinky blushes. Tommy, behind Slinky’s back, facepalms as best he can in a helmet, and then calls out “Well, come take my place, see if those fingers are more magic with you than me!”

Slinky’s gone even redder somehow, he opens and shuts his mouth a couple of times before he pulls a silly face at them, and gestures for BJ to switch places with Tommy. The two keepers bump gloves as they pass each other, Slinky doesn’t usually blush that badly at the innuendo that flies around this team, maybe they do have a chance?

Tommy drops his bat and helmet at the end of the nets, propping himself against the post as he strips off his gloves and reaches for his drinks bottle. Slinky runs in again, and Tommy can’t stop his eyes lingering on the gorgeous lithe legs on display under Slinky’s training shorts.

BJ’s stumps fly over with a clatter, and Slinky raises his arms in celebration as Tommy cheers. BJ’s mock pouting as he walks back up the wicket while removing his gloves, eyes dancing with laughter.

“Guess your hand’s back to being perfect, eh, Slinky?” Tommy gently takes the mentioned hand in his, examining it carefully. BJ stops beside him to look as well, and Slinky feels his cheeks heat up again, they’ve pressed in around him and he’s not sure quite what’s going on.

Their flirting sounds more sincere than usual, and they’ve been solicitous of him since the team left the Bay Oval, offering to carry his bags for him, handing him snacks at training, making sure there’s a seat for him at their table at meals.

He’s thought for a while that they might be together, they’re always a little softer with each other than they are with everyone else when they’re flirting, but now they seem to be including him in that, and well, they’re good looking, almost too good looking when they’re together, and he _has_ wondered what it would be like to be in the middle of them, but…

If they are together, he doesn’t want to spoil that, and he thinks he might like both of them anyway, but how?

Thankfully, there’s a call from one of the coaches, and they break away to collect their kit. Slinky takes the chance to hurry away, he really needs to think, and he can’t do that with them so close to him.

***

By the evening before the second Test, Slinky has been treated to BJ and Tommy going out of their way to look after him every day, ordering his favourite dishes at meals and at least one of them has never been more than 3 feet away from him, and he’s really confused. 

He holes up in his room as soon as he can after dinner, telling everyone he wants to get a good night’s sleep before the match, he's ignoring the fact he's a non-playing member of the squad right now, he has too much else to think about. He’s not sure he can get any sleep though, as he left the dining room he saw twins looks of faint worry and longing in the keepers’ eyes, and he doesn’t understand. He’s sure that they haven’t realised he likes them, so they aren’t planning a prank around that (not that that sort of thing is ever game for pranks, nor are Tommy and BJ particularly known for playing pranks – more than occasionally obscene flirting yeah, but not pranks) but he doesn’t know what else could be going on.

Surely, _surely_ , they don’t like him like that… do they? Could they? They have been flirting with him more, more than they usually do, and it's been somehow both gentler and more raunchy than their usual flirting is. But, does that mean... what he thinks he'd like it to mean? He doesn’t know whether to hope they do or steel himself to find out that they don’t. And how would he find out anyway? It’s not the sort of thing you just _ask_ about, is it?

It’s 3am when Slinky decides that he can’t afford to worry any more, there’s a match to watch in the morning, and he does need _some_ sleep. He’ll just have to… he mentally throws his hands up. He’ll just have to see what happens during the match, and if he can’t figure it out, maybe he’ll have to ask Tim and Trent for help, although he’s not sure involving Trent is in any way a good idea.

When he wakes to his alarm at 6am, wishing that both BJ and Tommy were with him, it takes Slinky another 30 minutes to pull himself out of bed and into the shower. He feels like he hasn’t managed to get any sleep at all, and he really doesn’t know what to do. He’s both dreading seeing BJ and Tommy this morning, and wants to hug them both so tightly and maybe even kiss them to wish them good luck. And, just his luck, when he reaches the dining room, the pair are just on their way out. He gulps nervously, stopping in the corridor just short of the doorway, not quite brave enough to raise his eyes to meet theirs.

“Wish us luck, Slinky, we’ll miss you out there.” is breathed into one ear, as he’s hugged from each side by the two set of muscly arms he keeps thinking about, and before he knows it, they’re gone and Kane has a hand on his arm.

“Alright there, Mitchy?” Kane’s eyes are soft and slightly puzzled, and although Slinky desperately wants someone to talk to, Kane and right now is _not_ an option. He manages to nod at Kane, and wish him well, before heading for the coffee quickly. He's going to need it if he's to concentrate on this match.

Kane wins the toss, and chooses to bowl first. Slinky settles in a seat on the balcony with his coffee, and an extra jumper since the wind's a little cold today. There's rain due according to the forecast, but the sun is bright right now.

The Blackcaps start off well, with a quick wicket for Tim, but as the Pakistani batsmen get settled in Slinky finds his attention wandering from the bowling over the day despite Kyle picking up 4 wickets, to Tommy in the field and BJ behind the stumps. He's fairly sure that nobody's really noticed his abstraction, and if they do the assumption will be that he's wishing he was out there bowling.

***

Pakistan do well to get to tea on 218 - 5, and Slinky drags himself to the table. Unsurprisingly, as soon as he sits down, there's a keeper on either side of him, and his heart starts pounding. _What if they are just mucking about?_ he thinks, and a cold feeling rises in him. _Nonsense_ , he tells himself firmly, pushing the feeling down. They might be over the top flirts, but they're not mean.

Despite his drop of Faheem Ashraf shortly before tea, Ross takes a good catch off the bowling of Matt Henry, in the side to replace Wags, and Azhar Ali's superb fight is halted as he goes for 97. All the boys clap as he walks off, and Slinky joins in. The Pakistanis have fought well over this series, and should be proud of themselves.

Ross has another go at catching Faheem, after the Pakistanis go past 250, and this time he holds on! Kyle has a fifer, another one, and Slinky thinks _that lad will go far_ as everyone on the balcony stands to applaud.

5 minutes after the new ball is taken, Tim's working his magic and Pakistan are now 8 down. Kyle's taken the catch, and you can't keep this boy out of the game, he seems to be everywhere! Trent gets a wicket in his next over, Pakistan are nine down and there's a chance that the Blackcaps might have to bat today, because the rain delay before tea has extended the day, and Slinky isn't sure if watching his boys ( _his_ boys? He doesn't even know if they _like_ him, never mind thinking of them as his!) power the ball around the ground will help or increase his confusion.

It's just past the time that had been set for the innings to have to start if the Blackcaps do bat today, and Slinky can't help breaking into a beaming smile as Tommy catches Naseem, giving Trent another wicket for the day, and Pakistan are all out. They've scored a decent total, 297, but Tommy and Tom Blundell will have a good night's rest before they pad up, and Slinky thinks overall it's been a good day.


	2. Reactions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Zealand win the Test match, and Slinky makes a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All hail the new No. 1 Test Team!!!! And the No 1 Test Batsman!!! Go Blackcaps!
> 
> And also, Slinky making his move!!

At the start of the second day, Slinky settles down to watch Tommy and Tom chase down the Pakistani total. It’s a beautiful day, no chance of rain, and Slinky can relax all day. Yes, he might have to do 12th man duties at some point, but he can relax the rest of the time.

 _Well, for a given value of relaxing_ , he thinks, as BJ sits in the seat next to him. Slinky’s heart leaps as BJ’s thigh comes to rest against his, and he wills down the heat he can feel beginning to flush his face.

Progress is slow out in the middle for a while, until Tom gets out LBW, after the Pakistanis review the decision. Kane walks out, with 25 minutes to go before lunch, but Tommy’s on strike. There’s a few gasps on the balcony as he hits the ball and 3rd  slip spills the catch, before 2nd  slip also fumbles it. The catch is finally held by Haris Rauf at 1st  slip, and there’s a collective groan.

Tommy comes in, annoyance at himself evident on his face, and heads straight for the shower. Ross, out in the middle now with Kane, manages a single, and as Slinky shifts slightly in his seat he realises that BJ is holding his hand (albeit carefully out of sight of any cameras that might be watching them), has been since the ball left Tommy’s bat, and he hasn’t let go, and doesn’t seem to be inclined to let go either. Slinky’s confused about what’s going on all over again, not that he’d actually managed to get any less confused despite his late night ponderings, but this is new and he _really_ doesn’t know what to think.

Slowly Ross and Kane continue, starting to build an steady base, and Tommy returns to the balcony, slumping into the seat next to Slinky. His thigh presses against Slinky’s, matching the light pressure from BJ’s on Slinky’s other side, as Tommy hands them both a protein bar. _I really need to find out what’s going on_ , thinks Slinky, numbly accepting the snack without protest. _Maybe I need to get advice from Tim and Trent sooner rather than later_.

Ross gets out shortly after lunch, but Slinky’s lost in his thoughts again and barely notices. All through the afternoon, Tommy and BJ have been handing him stuff, a drink, or a snack, pieces of fruit on one plate for the three to share, and sitting very close to him.

As the day ends, with Henry limping off the field and still 11 runs behind, Slinky wonders what to do, in the middle of a Test isn’t the best time to find out what’s going on, but he’s not sure how long he can cope with the Sandwich (and cursing Neesh for that nickname, because he really would like to be the filling there!) being this attentive before he demands answers.

Day 3 starts and continues as is becoming expected when Kane’s at the crease, with the score steadily climbing, and Henry makes 150. Although BJ’s stay at the crease is short after Henry goes for 157, Daryl makes a wonderful start. Kane reaches 200, for the second time this year, but is eventually out for 238, after two rain delays. Kyle joins Daryl, and an imminent declaration is delayed for several overs, until Daryl reaches 100 with a 4.  
NZ declare on 659 - 6, Daryl has 102, Kyle 30, and the lead for Pakistan to chase is 362. Pakistan lose Shan Masood for 0, in Tim’s 3rd  over, after 5 maiden overs from Tim and Trent, and they end the day on 8 – 1.

Slinky’s not paying all that much attention over the day to be honest, he still hasn’t had much sleep for wondering, worrying over the Sandwich's behaviour towards him. If he didn’t know better, he’d think they really _were_ his boyfriends, with all the soft caresses and feeding him, and everything else they’re doing to look after him. His bed just feels empty and too big, when he retreats to his room after lingering hugs from the two keepers for the second night in a row, and even hugging a pillow isn’t helping alleviate the loneliness he can feel.

 _If they’re just joking, I don’t know what to do, I’m not sure I could bear it_ , he thinks, _not now I know how much I really want to be with both of them._ _But, what do I do? I really need to talk to someone about this,_ _Kane_ _’s been watching me, maybe he’s picked up that something’s going on,_ _so has Tim_ _but he’s got Wags and his toes to worry about, I can’t bother him!_

Burying his face in the pillow, Slinky takes a deep if shuddering breath and lets the panic take over. _Better now than when he sees BJ and Tommy in the morning_ , he thinks, and the tears overflow.

***

When Slinky wakes in the morning, he can feel the dried tears crusted on his cheeks, and he knows even before he’s looked in the mirror that he looks like he hasn’t slept at all.

After washing his face, and despite the chances of cloud over the day, he finds the biggest pair of sunglasses he’s got with him, pulls his hat right down over his face and heads down to breakfast as late as possible. The scan of Henry’s leg last night wasn’t great, and although Will had been on the field as sub fielder for that last hour of day 3, Slinky has been told to prepare himself to field today. He just hopes that nothing happens to set his emotions off again.

Tommy and BJ seem to recognise that Slinky’s feeling a little discomfited today, and although they sit either side of him at breakfast, they’re not quite as attentive as they have been. He’s very grateful, but it does make him wonder if they’d been told to back off. And if so, who by? He sneaks a quick look around the team from behind his sunglasses, but nobody is particularly paying him any attention.

The day starts steadily, then Abbas nicks it through to BJ, and Trent has a wicket. Abbas does review it, but he has to go, and Slinky can’t help squeezing BJ tightly in celebration. Kyle skins his knee fielding on the boundary shortly after that, and Will is the 2nd 12th Man on the field briefly (which makes Slinky snicker a little internally, how many 12th men can you have on the field in one innings?).

After drinks, Will’s back on the field as Trent fixes a boot issue, and he takes a spectacular one-handed diving catch, and Pakistan lose their 3rd wicket. Kyle has his first of the day, but the Pakistanis are slow and steady in progress towards their target. Perhaps because of that catch, when Trent comes back on Slinky is taken off. He really doesn’t mind, he knows his mind isn’t quite in the game, although it hasn’t affected anything he’s had to do so far. The next wicket doesn’t fall until after lunch, Kyle has another and Pakistan are 283 behind with only 6 wickets left for the Blackcaps to get.

Slinky can relax a little, he’s only going to be called upon if one of the fielders needs a break, and he allows the soothing nature of watching cricket to calm his mind somewhat.

Kyle takes the next two wickets, both caught by BJ, for another fifer, and 10 in the match. Slinky feels proud of Kyle, who really is going to be a lethal bowler in the future, but even more so of BJ who’s been superb this series, and has to swallow down the wish to say _“That’s my boyfriend, catching beautifully behind the stumps.”_

Pakistan are 98 – 6, and it looks possible that the match might be over today, especially if Kyle keeps bowling like he is.

The one decision that Slinky came to last night, or perhaps more accurately this morning, was that as soon as this match was over, he’d ask Tommy and BJ what they’re up to. That moment could be tonight, and he has to breathe deeply to calm the nerves at that thought. _If I have the courage, anyway_ , he thinks. _Might need a few drinks to get to that point though_.

Slinky doesn’t remember when he first started preferring boys over girls, men over women, although he’s never really broadcast that fact. As fantastic as this team is, the rest of the cricketing world (never mind the rest of the general world) isn’t as kind to cricketers who aren’t straight, and Slinky’s not dared to break that boundary as of yet. He knows it’ll take a lot of his courage to admit it to Tommy and BJ, and then he has to admit that he wants both of them together, and he has no idea how to say that.

He’s doubting his ability to find the words, maybe he should ask Tim for advice first? But then, that means he’s got to find the words to explain to Tim what he’s feeling, plus the way Tommy and BJ have been acting, and he doesn’t know what to do. He knows Tim won’t judge, will understand Slinky’s nerves around admitting his feelings, but that doesn’t make it easier to think about or talk about doing such a thing. He might have to take some teasing about falling for both Tommy and BJ, especially from Trent, but if he can get some reassurance, some advice on wording, he can live with Trent’s dodgy sense of humour.

At tea with Pakistan 7 down, Slinky sits with the bowlers, congratulating Kyle on his fifer, and laughing at Tim’s mock-complaining and Trent’s teasing because Kyle’s stealing all the wickets. BJ and Tommy are sitting close together on the next table and he can _feel_ them watching him, but he doesn’t dare look at them. He’s not sure whether that’s because he wants to kiss them, or because he wants to hide away, but either way he keeps his attention firmly on the bowlers. Tim looks at him a couple of times, a silent question in his eyes, but Slinky keeps his mouth shut. Now is _definitely_ not the time to talk, not when the team only need 3 wickets to win and become the best Test Team in the world.

10 minutes after tea, Kyle gets his 6th wicket, and Pakistan are 8 down and still need over 200 runs. Slinky debates whether it would be better to have that discussion with Tommy and BJ tonight, or hide in his room, and ask Tim for advice tomorrow.

Then Kane brings himself on to bowl, with the 2nd new ball due in a couple of overs, and the 9th wicket goes down. Pakistan need 191 runs, and the match will definitely be over today. Slinky has been on and off the field, and he’s out there again as Trent starts bowling with the new ball. He has to chase one down on the boundary in the next overs, returns it to Tim at the bowler’s end but Naseem makes it back before the run out can be completed. Trent takes the next over, and Matt Henry catches Zafar Gopar! New Zealand win!

New Zealand are the no. 1 Test Team in the ICC rankings, Kyle is rightly Man of the Match and Kane Man of the series, and Slinky puts aside his worry over Tommy and BJ to sign autographs for the fans while they wait for the presentation.

***

The party starts shortly after the presentations are done, the Pakistanis are magnanimous in defeat, and full of praise for the Blackcaps’ batting and Kyle’s bowling. Kane, true to his humble nature, swings the focus onto the Pakistani batting and bowling whenever his talent is mentioned, and Slinky through his worry over Tommy and BJ admires Kane for his commitment to the sport, as he offers batting advice to some of the Pakistanis.

Slinky himself is only half paying attention to the celebrations and cricket chat. BJ and Tommy are whispering to each other and watching him, they’ve been hovering around him all night, but haven’t get any closer than 3 feet or speak to him. He’s decided that he’s definitely going to speak to them tonight, he wants answers, and the way they’re acting suggests they want to speak to him too.

The nerves well up in Slinky again as the Pakistanis start farewelling the Blackcaps, and he drains the rest of his beer in one swallow. Tim is walking past just then, and pulls Slinky the few steps to the table holding the remaining beers. He opens two beers, hands Slinky one of them, and speaks softly. “You alright there, Slinky? Something going on with you and the Sandwich?”

Slinky can feel himself blushing, sighs, and downs this beer too without answering Tim. Tim must take that as a response though, because he just pats Slinky on the arm with a gentle smile and passes over his own untouched beer. “You know where I am if you need to talk, Slinky,” he assures Slinky, opening another couple of beers and leaving one in front of Slinky before turning to talk to one of the Pakistani bowlers.

Slinky catches Wags’s eye, from where the fast bowler is propped against the wall pretending to listen to Trent, and the firm nod confirms Tim’s words. Slinky takes a deep breath and walks over to stand with Wags. He takes the last beer Tim had opened with him, he’s had several in quick succession now so this one he drinks slowly. He doesn’t want to be drunk during his conversation with the Sandwich when they all get back to the hotel, although he does need the Dutch courage from the alcohol he’s already drunk.

Reaching the hotel, Slinky glances round as some of the boys head into the bar to continue their party. He can’t see the Sandwich anywhere, and he sighs deeply, before deciding to head up to his room. Maybe tonight isn’t the night.

As he rounds the corner from the lift though, he catches Tommy’s eyes, from where he’s standing further down the corridor outside BJ’s room, with BJ secured in his arms. Taking a deep breath, Slinky moves towards the two.

BJ raises his head from where it was resting on Tommy’s shoulder, as Slinky reaches them, and the shy smile on his face as he looks up makes Slinky’s heart pound. Suddenly, all the words he’s prepared disappear from his mind, and he feels ridiculously shy. Almost without realising, he starts twining his fingers together, an old habit he thought he’d broken years ago, but which has made a reappearance over the last week or so.

Tommy’s hand covers his, stilling his fingers, and Slinky looks up.

“Mitchy? Erm, we’d like to… well, we think you’re hot, and…” Tommy’s blushing as he trails off, and BJ steps forward, closer into Slinky’s space. Before he can speak, Slinky gathers his courage and throws caution to the winds.

He leans forwards, and presses his lips to BJ’s, silently praying that he has read this whole thing right. BJ’s hands clutch at Slinky’s shirt, returning the kiss with fervour. As BJ pulls away slightly, moving to kiss down Slinky’s neck, Tommy leans up and kisses Slinky, pulling Slinky and BJ through the door into BJ’s room as he does.

Slinky finds himself pressed up against the now closed door, with Tommy’s tongue in his mouth, and BJ’s hands roaming under his shirt. _Oh_ _wow_ _, this is really happening_ , he thinks, before he’s being urged towards the bed with BJ tugging off his shirt and Tommy’s lips and hands all over him.

_This is definitely happening._


	3. Ramifications

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slinky panics, the Sandwich cries, and everyone else is confused!

Tommy wakes with a broad smile on his face, and instinctively drops adoring kisses over the toned shoulder in front of him. It takes him a moment to realise just who that shoulder belongs to, to remember the fantastic night he and BJ _and_ Slinky had. Pressing himself closer to Slinky’s back, Tommy peers over his shoulder at BJ’s curls tucked under Slinky’s chin, and beams again.

He knows that they need a serious talk, the three of them, about what this means, how everything is going to work, but right now, lying here in bed with his boyfriends ( _my_ _ **boyfriends**_ _!_ _I have two gorgeous boyfriends_ _!_ Tommy feels a shiver of excitement run up his spine at the thought.) Tommy’s world is perfect.

BJ stirs, brushing his lips up Slinky’s throat and across the marks they both left there last night, and as his eyes meet Tommy’s they share a look of pure love and joy. BJ leans up and the two indulge in their first ever morning kiss over their boyfriend’s shoulder. Six legs are tangled together, and Tommy finds his hand stroking across Slinky’s beautifully muscled abdomen, as the spinner starts to stir and BJ cuddles back into him to enjoy the moment.

Slinky finds himself enveloped in muscle as he slowly rouses, Tommy’s a wall of warmth along his back and BJ’s bedhead is tickling his nose. _Oh, I do hope this is the way I get to wake up every morning,_ _this is perfect_ , he thinks, already feeling the pleasant aches in places he didn’t know he had until late last night. He starts to relax into the gentle caresses that both men are administering, but then Tommy murmurs “Morning my love,” as he hooks his chin over Slinky’s shoulder and smiles at BJ.

Slinky’s heart stops, then starts beating twice as fast. Memories of the night before flash into his mind, he’d kissed BJ, he’d pushed himself into their relationship, he’d obviously had too much to drink, and they’d been too polite, too kind, or too drunk themselves to turn him down. Panic starts flooding through him and he hurries to get out from between them. He nearly trips over his trousers right beside the bed, and ignores the surprised queries from behind him as he scoops them up. The very quick scan of what he can see of the room without turning around doesn’t bring into view his pants, but his shirt is in a heap by the door and he grabs it as he rushes out. There’s no time to get dressed, and he just holds his clothes in front of him as he speed walks down the corridor to his room. Luckily there's nobody about, his keycard is still in his trouser pocket, and he nearly runs in, slamming his door behind him and slumping against it as tears start to prickle.

He’s just had the most wonderful night he thinks he’ll ever have, with the two men he’s ~~in love with~~ got a major crush on, and now he’ll never get that chance again, he’s probably lost their friendship as well, and it hurts so much.

His sobbing breath echoes in his ears as he hears footsteps charging towards his room, and he hurriedly locks the door before cocooning himself in his cold blankets and trying to ignore the pounding on his door.

_Mitchell Josef, you prize idiot_ , he thinks, shame and self-loathing welling up in him. _Always knew I’d ruin my life somehow, didn’t think I’d do it this well_ _and spoil my career this quickly too_ _!_

***

Heads are popping out into the corridor rapidly, drawn by Tommy and BJ hammering on Slinky’s door and shouting for him, and it’s Tim and Kane who reach them first. The keepers are both barely dressed, just in trousers, and the array of hickeys over both of them raise a few eyebrows.

“Mitchy, open the door, Mitchy, please!” BJ’s practically begging, plastered up against the door. Tommy’s frantically rattling the door handle, and he looks like he’s moments away from trying to break in as Tim puts a hand on his shoulder carefully. Nobody’s ever seen these two looking _this_ distressed before, and Kane doesn’t know what to do at first. As the Henrys gently ease BJ away into a hug, and Daryl and Tom guide Tommy into letting go of the handle, Kane (and everyone else gathered) can hear muffled sobbing coming from Slinky’s room. Kane takes a deep breath, and locks eyes with Tim.

“Right. Henrys, can you take BJ back to his room please? Daz, take Tommy there too. I think we’d better leave Slinky alone for a bit, whatever’s happened, he obviously doesn’t want to talk right now. Tim, can you check on him in a bit please? Everyone else, back to your rooms and get ready for breakfast please.”

Kane slumps a little as the corridor empties slowly, he’d seen the Sandwich’s flirting getting more focused on Slinky over the last week, but as Slinky seemed not to mind (and even responded several times) Kane hadn’t thought much of it. Now he’s wondering what he missed, where he let the euphoria of this series consume him to Slinky’s detriment.

Neil and Trent, the only ones left in the corridor when Kane pulls himself out of his thoughts, just shrug at him in unison, indicating neither of them had noticed anything either that could implode like this. Neil mutters something about arranging breakfast for BJ and Tommy, and steps carefully away. Kane notices absently that Neil’s moving a lot better, although he’s glad they’ve now got a break from playing so Neil can heal properly after the damage he did to himself bowling a match with broken toes. Trent’s left, watching Kane with worried eyes, and Kane just shakes his head.

“Thought we’d had all the drama, with Tim and Neil.” Trent says, and there’s a note of strain under his joviality that Kane knows means Trent is wondering what he could have done to prevent this morning’s incident.

“Like you haven’t caused enough drama in your time, Trent!” Kane attempts to match Trent’s tone, but the forced levity doesn't hide the faint panic he's feeling either. Trent just pats his arm, a silent command to relax and they’d figure this out once everyone has calmed down.

The sobbing is still audible, and harsher now, from Slinky’s room, and Kane knocks gently. “Slinky? It’s Kane, anything I can do?”

There’s no answer, bar a momentary pause in the sobbing, and Kane sighs. “Tim will check on you later, eh? And you know where I am if you want to talk.” He meets Trent’s eyes as they turn to walk down to breakfast, and they sigh in unison.

***

The atmosphere at breakfast was sombre, conversation quiet and mostly revolving around what could have happened. Everyone had been aware that Tommy and BJ had seemed to be interested in Slinky, and the keepers’ prior relationship hadn’t gone unnoticed either. The fact it was possible it had been heading for a triad was a bit unusual, but the general consensus was that if it made them happy nobody could argue against it. After all, there were three Aussies in a relationship that seemed to be working so far, and of course Woody in England who had an arrangement with that other England lad that their wives were apparently consenting to.

Well, if whatever had happened to cause the breakdowns could be resolved, that was. The Henrys reported that it looked like a good night had been had in BJ’s room, so whatever had upset Slinky must have happened this morning. Tommy and BJ hadn’t said much, but what they did say indicated that they had no idea why Slinky had been so upset. Daz thought that maybe Slinky had got the wrong end of the stick somewhere, but what about was anybody's guess right now.

Tim’s gone quiet, picking absently at his food as he worries that something’s gone seriously wrong between Slinky and the keepers. He knows that the way Slinky’s reacting looks like the spinner feels that his world is crashing down around him, the noise coming from Slinky’s room had suggested an utterly broken heart, and he just hopes that he can get in to talk to Slinky soon.

Neil hasn’t let go of his hand since they sat down, his thumb stroking soothingly over Tim’s, and he nudges a coffee closer to Tim as they give up on eating.

“Don’t fret too much, bub, we’ll do what we can as soon as Slinky feels like talking about it. And if you can’t handle any of this, you let me know, eh? Kane and I can cope with Slinky on our own if you need to step away. You need to take care of yourself as well, eh?”

“When I spoke to him last night, he was nervous but like, in a good way? Whatever he was thinking of doing, and he was definitely planning something by the way he was downing beers, he wasn’t expecting it to end like this!” Tim sighs, leaning against Neil as he brushes a kiss to his cheek in silent gratitude for the care Neil’s taking of him. He really hopes that they can fix this problem, Slinky deserves somebody to look after him like Neil looks after Tim, and Tommy and BJ would be perfect for Slinky.

***

Food has been sent up for Tommy and BJ, but they’re ignoring it for now. They’re both too confused and upset. Slinky had been so into what they were doing the night before, they’d had the best night of their lives, and waking up they’d thought they were set to have a heavy but rewarding conversation with their second boyfriend.

Instead, Slinky had in a moment switched from smiling and cuddly to what appeared to be outright panic, and he’d run, and they couldn’t work out why.

From the moment they’d been ushered away from Slinky’s door, BJ has been crying, and Tommy is struggling to calm him without bursting into tears himself. He’s clinging to BJ, barely able to look at the bed they’d been so happy in. Thankfully, Daz had flicked the bedspread neatly over the bed before leaving, so it didn’t look quite as lived in as it had, but Tommy could still see Slinky in his memories bolting out of there like somebody had told him his butt was on fire.

“Tommy, we need to fix this, we need to do something!” BJ can barely speak through the tears, and Tommy feels his heart break all over again.

“I know, Beej, but we’ve got to let Slinky calm down first. We’ve got to figure out what happened, whether it was something we did that upset him, maybe we were a bit much for him together? We should have done this one at a time.”

He drops his head onto BJ’s shoulder as he gives in to the tears and panic. The thought of having lost Slinky, of maybe never having more than a civil conversation around cricket with him, is too much for him right now. BJ’s obviously thinking along the same lines, and they sink onto the sofa in one another’s arms, unable to speak through the sobs.

***

Kane’s lost in his thoughts as he forces down some breakfast, with no real appetite. He keeps going back over all the interactions he’d seen between Tommy, BJ and Slinky, wondering whether he’d misread the signs that were pointing to a blow-up rather than a joining, wondering whether Tommy and BJ and Slinky had misread the signals they were each giving off.

Nothing that he could think of leads into what had happened this morning, and he suspects from the way Tommy and BJ had been determined to speak to Slinky, that Daz was right, somehow Slinky had added 2 + 1 and made 5.

Pulling out his phone, he sends a message to the Trans-Continental Captains’ Club (and Zak, because Kane needs all the help he can get right now, and Zak despite his youth is very good at solving the problems that torment cricket captains managing irritating and drama-obsessed teams), knowing that Trent is likely speaking to Stu right now too, and Eoin will chime in as well, aiding Baz.

Kane: to TCCC: "Got surprisingly huge problem in the team, need your advice ASAP! (Not the mafia, they're behaving... by their standards) No idea where to start this time. Am seriously worried about Slinky. Think he's got himself into a bit of a... thing with the Sandwich, apparently they both fancy him (yes Mac, standards are slipping, I know, save that part for later) and I don't really know what happened between them last night (I actually don't want to... yet), but Slinky's locked himself in his room and refuses to talk to anyone. Mac, you know how he gets w/r to... emotional complications. Tommy and BJ seem to be upset as well but they've got each other, it's Mitchy I'm worried about. Where the HELL do I start with this one??? Can you tell me? Really worried here."

Baz: to TCCC: First, deep breaths, taku iti! Can’t do anything if you’re not calm. If Slinky’s locked himself away just let him be for the moment. Once he’s calmed down, then just ask him what he’s thinking. He’s like Tim, gets too much in his head sometimes, needs to get it all out before he can think around the problem.

Ali: to TCCC: Oh no! Agree with Baz, let Slinky calm down. Tim’s probably best to send to speak with him, he’ll know how to get Slinky to open up.

Joe: to TCCC: Just don’t let Tim do it on his own! Has he got someone looking after him? (and how are Wags’ toes? Fast bowlers are idiots!) Jos suggests doing it in private for sure, maybe somewhere away from the hotel? Slinky may not want to talk where he thinks the Sandwich can overhear, especially if he thinks whatever happened was a mistake.

Ali: to TCCC: Jimmy says to tell you not to be mean to your best bowlers, Joe, but I agree with you, fast bowlers are idiots! If anyone would bowl with broken toes from our lot, it would be Jimmy [Can you hear my eye rolls and his grumping, from where you are?] Think Jos is right, too.

Ali: to TCCC; Who’s best to speak to Tommy and BJ, sounds like they might need support as well?

Kane: to TCCC: Dw, Neil’s toes are getting better, the madman! He's looking after Tim, and I’ll check on him as well. Tim and Trent are probably closest to Slinky, and I’ve already asked Tim to check on Slinky anyway. Daz and the Henrys seem to be formulating a plan to speak to the Sandwich, so I’ll let them deal with it unless I have to pull rank.

Kane: to Zak: "I was going to tell you about our post-series party and the fun we had with the Pakistani lads, but since I woke up an hour ago, there's been... a full-blown crisis. Have no idea what to do. (Don't worry, not Tim, he's okay) Slinky apparently fancies the Sandwich. And, I think, the Sandwich fancy him. Am thinking something happened between all three of them, but Slinky seems to have got scared and now he's locked himself in his room and I can hear him cry but he refuses to talk to us and I'm seriously lost here. Have asked Mac for help obviously. Really trying not to get too worried, but that's hard, this is Slinky we're talking about :( Miss you a lot, cheri. Could really use a hug. :("

Zak: to Kane: Oh, love! Extra tight hugs when I next see you, then! Just, take it steady, you rushing in to try and fix it won’t help, they’ll have to work it out themselves together, once they’ve calmed down. TNT obviously, to help Slinky? And the Henrys for the Sandwich? Don’t forget to look after yourself in all this as well, honey, I believe in you. I hope you can feel my cuddles from here, love you so much, wish I was with you.


	4. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talking always helps in a relationship boys, and it works better if you talk to the people in your relationship! Tommy and BJ have this pointed out to them, while Slinky is coaxed to believe he is wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of talking, and more tears, but we are almost at a happy ending!

Nothing is seen of Slinky all day, and Tim, who knocks on the door several times over the day, reports back at dinner that it sounds like he’s cried himself to sleep. Tommy and BJ, who emerged from their room just before that and are sitting so close together they might well have merged into one person, almost break down again. Their misery is written deep on their faces, but from what they say they have no more idea of what caused Slinky’s upset than the rest of the team. After dinner, which the Sandwich mostly just pushed round their plates, the Henrys take the Sandwich out into the garden, to find a quiet place to talk. Daz, after confirming that Tim and Trent would be talking to Slinky as soon as he allows, follows them out, shaking his head as he goes.

Kane guides Tim to a quieter corner, and looks at him.

“How are you, Tim? I know Neil’s looking after you, but if you need anything while we deal with this, you let me know, eh? I might be very worried about Slinky, and the Sandwich, and what’s happening there, but I’m worried about you too.”

“I’m fine, Kane, Neil’s already told me that if I need to step away, he and you can deal with this. But, I’m good for now. Might have to collapse afterwards, if we can’t sort this out this week, but Neil’s already planning a little break for us, so I can last till then.” The smile on his face doesn’t quite reach his eyes, but Kane is reassured by his calmness, and the fact that Neil is clearly looking after him very well. So he nods, and moves away, smiling at Neil as the bowler passes him to hug Tim.

Trent catches Kane’s eye, and waggles his phone. Kane allows himself a small grin at the soppy smile Trent’s wearing, and accepts the coffee that Trent offers.  
  
“Spoke to Stu, he says that when Slinky wakes up, just keep it private, let him talk through what happened. Best to be me and Tim, I think, we’ll take him out to brunch tomorrow, see if we can figure this out. Neil says he’ll stay out of it for now, don’t want to crowd Slinky, but he’s always there if Slinky needs.”

“Joe passed on that Jos suggests taking him out of the hotel, somewhere he doesn’t have to worry about the Sandwich overhearing,” Kane nods, wondering whether it would upset Trent if he said that Ali and Joe had mentioned the festering wounds between Stu and Steven Finn, and the need to avoid that here.

Trent must see something in his eyes, because he smiles softly again. “Stu said the reason it went so very bad between him and Finny, is because they stopped talking, and nobody else knew how bad it had got between them so nobody could help. At least here, we’re all involved in fixing this.”

Kane smiles despite the subject matter, if Stu has told Trent all about that disaster (he’d heard from Joe and Ali how bad it was afterwards) then they must be well suited.

***

Out in the garden, the Henrys have found a small clearing among the bushes, and sat Tommy and BJ down. Daz finds them shortly afterwards, and comes straight out with the burning question.  
  
“What happened?”

Tommy sighs, cuddling the sniffling BJ tightly.

“Well, we discovered, after the first Test against Pakistan, that we both fancied Slinky, and, er, well, we tried to show him? And then, last night, he, we, kind of jumped each other? And it was amazing, but then this morning, we’d just woken up, and he bolted! You saw what happened after that.” Tommy looks as miserable as Daz has ever seen anyone look, but something Tommy said, or rather didn’t say, has caught his attention.

“So, you two fancy each other, you’ve been together a while by the looks of it,” Daz paused long enough to get slightly confused nods from Tommy and BJ, then carries on. “Then you find out you both fancy Slinky, so you sit with him, feed him, and so on. We all saw you, but… Look, I know I’m new to the team, but I’ve heard about how flirty you two are. If the way you’ve been flirting with Slinky this last week is the way you have been with everyone else previously, he might think that he's overstepped somehow, like he was only wanted last night b/c of alcohol. If he really likes you, and by the way he’s reacted I think that’s probably the case, he might think he's lost any chance with you two, ruined everything by sleeping with you, when you two are so obviously together. He possibly thinks that he’s messed up your relationship with a one night stand."

BJ raises his head slightly from where it’s pillowed on Tommy’s shoulder, they’re both squinting in confusion again, before Daz’ words sink into their brains and they sit bolt upright, words spilling from their mouths in unison.

“Last night was perfect, it just proved to us we definitely want Mitchy for keeps!”

Hennaz sighs, “It sounds like you went straight for sex, did either of you tell him you wanted him to be your boyfriend?”

There’s a pause, before Tommy whispers “We were planning on talking to him last night, but then… he kissed us, and well… Then, when I woke up I knew we had to talk, all three of us, but he ran away, and I don’t know what to do!” The tears are flowing again, and Hennaz fishes a packet of tissues from his pocket. Henky and Daz are face palming, they exchange glances and Daz takes the lead.

“You said NOTHING to him? Either of you? Even after he kissed you, you surely had time to tell him you wanted more than one night of sex! No wonder he reacted the way he did this morning!” Daz sighs in exasperation, pulling his phone out of his pocket, as Tommy and BJ are blushing profusely in embarrassment.

Daz: to Tim, Trent: Ask Slinky if he’s positive he wants to be with these idiots, they didn’t tell him they wanted to keep him, before they got him into bed!

Trent: to Daz, Tim: Planning on taking him for brunch tomorrow, so he can talk, sort himself out. Suspect you may have solved the case Daz!

Tim: to Daz, Trent: Slinky’s probably convinced himself he’s spoilt everything, b/c of last night, then. We’ll tell him Daz, we can try to persuade him that he needs to listen to what they have to say, but they’ll have a lot of talking to do to get him comfortable with them.

Henky is patting a knee of each of the Sandwich and looking rather pained at their idiocy, when Daz looks up from his phone and speaks. “So, you didn’t tell him you wanted a relationship with him, you just looked after and flirted with him, then jumped him when he offered, even though it was obvious he fancied you but wasn’t sure you liked him enough for a relationship. You two have a lot of hard work in front of you, it will take you a long time to gain his confidence, if he’s still up for a relationship with you after this!”

The Henrys exchange eye rolls as the Sandwich start talking over each other, promising to be the best boyfriends ever in the world if Slinky will just let them near him. Hennaz points out that the Sandwich are saying that to the wrong person, that they’d better start planning how they’re going to convince _Slinky_ that they really want him forever, and climbs to his feet, pulling Henky up with him. As the Henrys wander off, Daz thinks he hears a mutter about calling their wives and thanking them for no drama, and glances at Tommy and BJ, who seem to have forgotten he’s there as they cuddle each other and start plotting.

_How is this even my life_ , he thinks wryly, as he leaves them to it and heads back into the hotel for a well earned beer.

***

There’s no shouting to wake everyone the next morning, and Tim and Trent thank their lucky stars, _and_ Daz and the Henrys, as they meet outside Slinky’s room. He’d finally replied to their texts late the night before, agreeing to brunch, and just after Tim knocks on his door, it opens.

Kane had taken the Sandwich, and a few of the others, out for a round of golf, to make sure that Slinky didn’t run into them before Tim & Trent had helped him sort himself out, and judging by Slinky’s slumped shoulders and massive sunglasses, it was a good idea. Tim doubts that the Sandwich could have stopped themselves from leaping at Slinky to cuddle him if they saw him like this, but doesn’t say anything as Slinky locks his room and attempts a weak smile in greeting.

Trent links arms with both of them and heads off down the corridor, rabbiting on about something or other he’d seen on Instagram that morning. They make their way out of the hotel and walk to a back street cafe that the mafia had discovered a couple of years ago.

Slinky doesn’t speak on the walk between the hotel and the cafe, nor does he remove his sunglasses as they enter the small building, despite the fact that it’s a bit cloudy today. Trent orders for all three of them at the counter, while Tim guides Slinky to a small corner table at the back of the cafe.

They sit in silence as their drinks arrive, Slinky twisting his fingers together in a nervous tic. Tim sighs, putting a hand over Slinky’s and shocking the spinner into raising his eyes (or at least his sunglasses) from the tabletop.

“Talk to us, Slinky, what’s going on in your head?” Tim asks softly. Trent knows that now is not the time for his slightly wacky sense of humour, so he lets Tim take the lead in guiding Slinky to a solution to this mess.

“Well, Tommy and BJ have been flirting with me since we left the Bay Oval, I guess you noticed?” Slinky’s voice is quiet, and his throat quite sore from all the crying he’s done, judging by the rasp as he speaks.

“After the celebrations the other day, I was going to talk to them. But, then, they looked so happy to see me, and I couldn’t help myself, I kissed them. We… well, we had a really fantastic night, but when I woke up, it seemed too good to be true. And then, Tommy said to BJ ‘Morning my love’, like I wasn’t there, and I… I…”

Slinky breaks off, sniffling, and uses the arrival of their meals to compose himself again. The trio eat in silence for a few minutes, neither Tim nor Trent wanting to disturb Slinky eating his first proper meal in a day. As their drinks are replenished, Trent gently nudges Slinky’s elbow.

“What happened, Slinky? Why did you panic?” It’s the softness in Trent and Tim’s eyes that prompts Slinky to take off his sunglasses, knowing that these two will understand the feelings writ large on his face.

“I spoilt it, didn't I? I panicked and ran away because... well, I’d obviously had too much to drink, and I… pushed into their relationship when they obviously didn't really want me there, and they’re going to hate me for it, and I really like them, so much! I’ve ruined everything!” Tears spill down Slinky’s cheeks as he finishes speaking, and Tim and Trent exchange panicked glances. Trent presses a tissue into Slinky’s hand, as Tim speaks.

“Slinky, Mitch, shush, it’s alright, you haven’t ruined anything! Just, just listen, eh?” Tim pulls his phone out, opening last night’s message from Daz. They hadn't been planning on telling Slinky this yet, had hoped that they could convince Slinky to talk to the Sandwich without it, but... best laid plans and all that! He reads it out loud, watching Slinky from the corner of his eye as he does.

“’Ask Slinky if he’s positive he wants to be with these idiots, they didn’t tell him they wanted to keep him, before they got him into bed’! You see, you didn’t spoil anything by sleeping with the Sandwich, maybe by running off in the morning but that’s not your fault, I know what that level of panic can do. They, and you, just got a bit ahead of yourselves, but they really like you too, they were planning on talking to you that night, on asking you if you wanted to be their boyfriend. You kissing them, that just derailed plans a bit, you just need to talk to them!”

Slinky is mopping the tears from his cheeks as Tim starts reading, but ends up just staring open-mouthed by the time Tim stops speaking. Tim shows Slinky the message, because Slinky needs to see it written down, and Slinky’s brain appears to have shut down, he’s just sitting there in total disbelief.

Tim and Trent give him a moment to digest the fact that the only way he's ruined it is by running off before the Sandwich could tell him they wanted him for keeps, then Trent pats his hand to bring him back to them. Offering a soft smile, Trent takes Slinky’s hand in both of his and leans forward.

“They really do like you, Slinky, they’re just idiots who let their feelings get ahead of their brains. They still want you, for keeps, if you’re up for that, if you’re sure you want to be with such idiots!” Trent’s final words raise a small giggle from Slinky despite the tears still in his eyes, and he looks down sheepishly for a moment.

“I was an idiot too, though, wasn’t I?” he whispers, “I ran away, when if I’d stayed I could have had everything I’ve been dreaming of!”

“You still can, Slinky, you just have to talk to them first. Properly talk, about what you want, what they want, from this relationship, from each other. You just have to go slowly, if you want this ménage a trois to work.” Tim’s clasping Slinky’s other hand in both his now too, swaying it about a little as he peers at the faint hope they can see blossoming in Slinky’s eyes.

It takes a bit of nudging, and another round of drinks, but Slinky slowly, shyly, admits that he's liked the Sandwich for some time, but didn't think they were into him, that the flirting they've been doing over the last week or so had scared and confused him, but that if they're really serious about him, he's definitely interested. 

Carefully, Trent tries a few of the jokes he'd come up with, around Slinky always having something to eat with him and now he's the filling in a Sandwich, and by the time they're ready to head back to the hotel, Slinky's suffered several giggle-fits, and is feeling much calmer. He's still nervous about talking to the Sandwich, but Tim suggests doing it somewhere a bit public, so that he doesn't feel like he's trapped again. Trent, who knows that Tim's shyness still mars him, just hugs Tim hard, when Slinky goes to wash his face before they head out.


	5. Resolutions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A SlinkySandwich is started, Kane has had enough, and Daz is wondering exactly what he signed up for!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A happy ending! Or, at least the start of one!

It’s a little over an hour later when Tim, Trent and Slinky return to the hotel after finishing their talk. Slinky’s a bit more cheerful now, walking between the other two and giggling at another of Trent’s stories from Instagram. The three don’t realise until they walk into the seating area that the others are back from their golf, and they pause as Tommy and BJ stand up from their seats almost without realising they’ve done so. The rest of the room has gone dead silent, but Tommy, BJ and Slinky seem to have forgotten everyone else is there anyway, judging by their faces.

Tommy stumbles a little as he hurries forward to meet Slinky where Slinky had taken a couple of extra steps forward from Tim and Trent, and BJ flings an arm out in support as he joins them.

“Er, can... can we talk, to you? Please?” BJ’s voice is hesitant, but Slinky can see the hope in their faces, and yes, now he’s looking for it he can see the love as well. Dumbly he nods in agreement, and Tommy waves his left arm out a little to indicate a table in the corner for them to sit at, well away from the others. Slinky can see that both Tommy and BJ are twitching, like they want to reach out and hug him, and he admits to himself he just wants to be buried in their arms again. But he knows they need this talk before anything else happens between them.

The table is small, only just enough room for the three of them, and Slinky’s heart leaps when both keepers make aborted moves to take his hands. However, he keeps his hands tightly clasped in front of him, he’s got to apologise to them first, for panicking and running away, for not giving them a chance to ask him out.

There’s a momentary pause, both keepers seem to be searching for the right words, and Slinky decides _I had courage when I made the first move before, when I kissed them. I can have courage now, to face the situation I ran away from, yesterday morning._

“I, well, I need to apologise to you both,” he starts, twining his fingers around each other and staring down at them. “I panicked yesterday morning, when I woke up with you. I’m sorry I ran, I’m sorry I worried you, I’m so sorry that I didn’t give you a chance to talk to me then.”

Slinky removes his sunglasses, folding them and putting them on the table, knowing that while the keepers can see his face, the rest of the team can’t, he has his back to them. He knows that his eyes are still puffy and red-rimmed from his day of crying despite his splashing cold water on his face at the cafe, that he doesn’t look like he’s slept much if at all. He also knows that Tommy and BJ need to see how much he’s hurt himself by running away from them. Taking a deep breath and keeping his eyes fixed on his sunglasses, he carries on talking despite the tears he can feel building up behind his eyes, ignoring the shocked looks on the faces of Tommy and BJ he glimpses out of the corners of his eyes.

“I panicked, and I ran, because waking up like that, with you, it all seemed like a dream come true, and I thought you’d regret sleeping with me, including me in your lives like that, that you wouldn’t talk to me after that. I scared myself, with the way I feel about you, how much I feel f-for you, b-both of you…” His words catch in his throat, and he has to stop talking. He realises that Tommy has reached for his hand, while BJ is dabbing at his wet cheeks with a tissue.

“Mitchy, please don’t cry, we’re so sorry too. We’re sorry we didn’t stop after you kissed us, sorry we didn’t talk to you then like we’d planned to do. We got… overwhelmed, because it was a dream come true for us as well. We, well, we really _really_ like you, and we want you to be our boyfriend, if you’re ready for that, with us.” Tommy’s voice is unsteady as he speaks, clutching at Slinky’s hand like it’s the only thing keeping him grounded. Slinky feels BJ take his other hand, spots him using the tissue to mop his own eyes.

“You were so gorgeous that night, you’re always so gorgeous Mitchy, and… we just couldn’t not kiss you, and hold you, and show you how much you mean to us. And we really didn’t mean for that to happen, not right then, until before we’d spoken to you about the possibility of that happening at some point. But waking up with you in our arms, that was perfect, that’s how we want to wake up every day, if you want that?” BJ has tears in his voice, as well as hope, and Slinky feels so so happy, clutching tightly at the two hands entwined with his. He wants that too, so much that the words stick in his throat, and he can only nod, and cling, and smile through the tears that are falling again.

***

On the other side of the room, where they’re all pretending they’re not watching to see what happens with Slinky and his Sandwich, Daz sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. The keepers are pulling Slinky into their arms, and all three are crying, and beaming, and it looks like they’re starting somewhat afresh. He just hopes that they can do it without everyone’s help from now on!

“Is it always like this, full of drama? I came to play cricket, damn it!” His tone is full of wry humour, and Trent responds in kind.

“Don’t worry, you’ve missed far worse than this, trust me! Usually it's 100% fun 99.2% of the time. Come for the cricket, stay for the drama! You're already making yourself useful, thanks for sorting the Sandwich out. Life pro tip: if you want to stay clear of the more dramatic stuff, stick with the Henrys and Roscoe... or you could…” Trent turns a mischievous smirk on Daz, and Kane groans from the next table. “You could always join forces with us?"

“No!” Kane’s voice is louder than Daz has ever heard it in a speaking context, and he is pointing a _very_ emphatic finger at Trent. “Don't you _dare_ encourage him, Trent Alexander Boult! You're already corrupting KJ, I won't let you play havoc with the rest of my team! No!”

Trent looks as innocent as it’s possible for him to look, when Daz dares to take his eyes off Kane to look at the bowler, who within a few seconds of facing Kane’s glare is leaping to his feet and barrelling as fast as he can over to hide behind Tim and Neil. Daz has no idea what’s just happened, and right now he’s a little nervous to ask.

Kane just sighs, resignation warring in him alongside the need to collapse in hysterics, and flaps a tired hand at Daz. “Just, you _are_ probably better off sticking with Roscoe and the Henrys, if you want to avoid drama. Trent has the knack of creating it, if it doesn’t find him in the first place! Unfortunately, as captain, I can’t avoid it.”

Daz nods in response, silently, and moves away, probably considering whether Kane has actually gone mad.

Slumping back into his seat, Kane pulls out his phone. He really can NOT cope with Trent increasing the Mafia today. He needs either a holiday (with his fiance preferably), or some of Roscoe’s excellent 18 year old whisky right now, not Trent Sodding Alexander Irritating Boult up to his tricks _again_! Part of Kane recognises it as Trent attempting to bleed off everyone’s lingering anxiety and panic over Slinky’s Sandwich, but a far bigger part just doesn’t care, he has had _ENOUGH_ , he is not letting Trent run wild today.

He sends a quick text to Zak, that simply reads ‘Need to hug you so much. Slinky and his Sandwich seem to have sorted themselves out, with a little help, but Trent’s up to mischief again! Love you, wish you were with me right now!’.

Then, he opens a message to the TCCC.

Kane: to TCCC: I AM ABOUT TO HAVE A FIT OF HYSTERICS I CANNOT COPE TODAY

Ali: to TCCC: Kane? Is everything OK, are you alright?

Joe: to TCCC: ???????

Baz: to TCCC: Who’s done what now!

Kane: to TCCC: Slinky and his Sandwich have made up, they look like they’re going to try and make a go of it. Thanks to Tim and Trent talking to Slinky, and the Sandwich being talked to by the Henrys and Daz

Kane: to TCCC: Speaking of Daz, Trent has just tried to recruit him for the Mafia, right in front of me! I CANNOT COPE. It looks like KJ is almost completely recruited already too, I do not need the whole team getting involved!

Joe: to TCCC:🍾🍾🍾🍾 🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣

Baz: to TCCC: You, me, cuddles, as soon as you can get away from there!

Ali: to TCCC: Well done to you and your boys!

Ali: to TCCC: Jimmy says you can come cuddle with us, he’ll even make you his signature Triple Chocolate Cake, with extra Extra Thick Cream. You know you (and Zaky) are always welcome to the spare room.

Zak: to Kane: Oh honey, I wish I was with you too! I’m glad you managed to sort out Slinky and his Sandwich fairly quickly! Want me to get Stu to tell Trent to behave? Can’t wait to cuddle you, we are not doing anything else for the first day when we see each other again! Love you so much xxx

***

Two months later, all the Blackcaps, both Test and Limited Overs players, are together, having a quiet (or what passes for quiet with these boys) evening at Kane’s. Tim and Neil are sitting whispering together on the love seat, Kyle and (unfortunately for Kane) Will are grinning mischievously with Trent and Daz, and Slinky is sprawled across both his boyfriends, laughing at Neesh over something. Kane, returning to the living room after taking a call from Zak, just smiles. Despite all the havoc they cause, he’s very proud to call these boys his. Brendon, stepping up to stand next to him, wraps an arm around Kane’s shoulder as they watch.

Neesh flings his arms up in the air and declares that he’s surrendering, which results in more laughter at his expense. As he sits down again, he squints at Slinky and his Sandwich.

“You three have got a _lot_ bolder since I last saw you! What’s changed?”  
  
“Well, we started going out together after the last Pakistan Test, is that what you mean?” BJ’s voice is full of confusion, and Slinky has buried his face in Tommy’s neck, with a muffled and embarrassed “Don’t remind me!”. BJ runs a soothing, caressing hand down Slinky’s back at that, but is still watching Neesh.

“But,” spluttered Neesh, creasing his brow in thought, “Haven’t you three been dating for years? You’ve been murder-flirty with each other since, like, 2016 if not before, I thought you got together ages ago!”

There’s a round of murmurs, as everyone starts considering Neesh’s words, and Slinky, Tommy and BJ just stare at each other.

“But… hang on, is that why you’d both give me extra long hugs when I took wickets?” Slinky seems completely stalled by this info, and the threesome are looking increasingly confused. BJ is just opening and closing his mouth, unable to actually get any words to come out of his mouth.  
  
Tommy furrows his brow, “And, all the times I thought you were just practising your glaring on me or BJ in the nets? You… weren’t?”

The three are still gaping at each other, frozen in shock while the others start remembering and voicing all the small details they’d dismissed when they happened over the years but which now add up to a long-term thing for these three, then they suddenly leap up. BJ’s pushing Slinky towards the door, Tommy right on their heels, almost knocking Kane and Brendon bodily out of the way.

“Lovely party, Kane, thanks for having us! We’ve just discovered we fancied each other a lot longer than we thought we did, we’ve got so much to catch up on! See you all later!” BJ’s shouting over his shoulder, then the front door bangs, and all around are shell-shocked faces.

“2016? What?” Trent sounds mildly disgusted, “Why did none of us ever spot it was that serious that early on? How on earth did _they_ miss that?!”

Somebody calls for more beer, as they digest the fact that their favourite threesome has actually been revolving around each other for over 5 years without actually realising it. Kane rolls his eyes in fond amusement as he heads for the kitchen, and slowly the party descends into its usual chaos.


End file.
